fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: ALL 923
Mario Party: ALL 923 is a sequel to Mario Party: The Top 100. released on Nintendo Switch, Cooki Zone, and Wii U on November 11, 2017, in the United States, December 29, 2017, in Japan, and December 23rd, 2017, in Europe and Australia. it's a compilation of all 923 minigames in all variations, and every single board in every single game in original graphics, it also contains a bunch of games that are simply crossovers with Rhythm Heaven and includes a demo of Rhythm Heaven Collection and a timed demo of Rhythm Heaven Maker: Get Creatively Groovy! A condensed version for Nintendo IC and Nintendo 3DS was released under the name of "Mario Party: The Top 100 PLUS" that is an expanded version of Mario Party: The Top 100, having the same minigames, but the ones in bold are also available (with updated graphics). It also adds 4 new worlds to Minigame Island, 2 new boards for Minigame Match, Rocket Rascals from Mario Party DS, and 6 more playable characters, Donkey Kong, Birdo, Sprixie, Koopa Troopa, Diddy Kong and Shy Guy. Gameplay More info soon! Mario Party More info soon! Mario Party 1-8 More info soon! Mario Party 9 & 10 More info soon! Bowser Party More info soon! amiibo Party More info soon! amiibo Bonus More info soon! Minigames More info soon! Free Play More info soon! Coin Challenge More info soon! Minigame Tournament More info soon! Bowser Challenge More info soon! Bonus Games More info soon! Toad's Room More info soon! Monopoly Party (As part of Summer 2018 DLC) A new game mode based on the classic board game Monopoly featuring Nintendo characters such as Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby, and various others. It was released as part of an upcoming 2018 DLC scheduled for a Summer 2018 release. In the game mode, Nintendo characters are used as properties. Super Mushrooms (referred to as "Power-Ups" in-game) are used in place of houses, whereas Stars ("Invincibilities") take the place of hotels. A submode, entitled "Monopoly Party Basic" was released as well, based on more recent franchises. Although the core game is relatively unchanged, several tweaks were made. Several spaces on the board were changed in this mode; most notably, the light blue Star Fox properties were replaced with characters from the Animal Crossing series. List of playable characters in Monopoly Party Characters There are a total of sixty playable characters in Mario Party: ALL 923. Of these characters, many of them are fully playable for the first time in the series, and two are unlockable through the Shop in Toad's Room. Characters 21-26, 59 and 60 are actually not from the Mario universe, Characters 27-58 and past Character 60 are all characters from other franchises or YouTubers, and Characters past Character 60 should be purchased as DLC. Playable Characters List of Minigames Bold indicates an unlockable minigame in Minigame Island. Games that are not mentioned have to manually be purchased at the shop. ''Mario Party'' Shy Guy Says Cast Aways Treasure Divers Deep Sea Divers Bombs Away Box Mountain Mayhem Bumper Balls Coin Block Blitz Grab Bag Bash 'n' Cash Face Lift Ground Pound Tug o' War Hot Rope Jump Paddle Battle Desert Dash Limbo Dance ''Mario Party 2'' Mecha-Marathon Slot Car Derby Handcar Havoc Day at the Races Dizzy Dancing Looney Lumberjacks Rakin' 'em In ''Mario Party 4'' Booksquirm Blame it on the Crane The Great Deflate Order Up Toad's Quick Draw Long Claw of the Law Makin' Waves Fish n' Drips Hop or Pop Kareening Koopas Bowser Bop Mystic Match 'Em Archaeologuess Goomba's Chip Flip The Final Battle ''Mario Party 5'' Coney Island Dinger Derby Tube It or Lose It Ice Hockey Hydrostars Coin Cache Flower Shower Frozen Frenzy Panic Pinball Banking Coins Bill Blasters Sky Survivor Beach Volleyball Night Light Fright Revolving Fire Triple Jump Chomp Romp Rumble Fumble Fish Sticks Beam Team Quilt for Speed Curvy Curbs Berry Basket Astro-Logical Later Skater Defuse or Lose Will Flower Dodge Bomb Flatiator Tug-o-Dorrie Bound of Music Wind Wavers Hotel Goomba Pushy Penguins Manic Mallets Fish upon a Star Twist 'n' Out Blown Away Heat Stroke Shy Guy Showdown Button Mashers Get a Rope Pump 'n' Jump Head Waiters ''Mario Party 6'' Snow Whirled Rocky Road Cash Flow Gondola Glide Catch You Letter Crate and Peril Smashdance Note to Self Dust 'til Dawn Mole-it! What Goes Up Shoot Yer Mouth Off Talkie Walkie Word Herd Fruit Talktail Trap Ease Artist Block Star Slot Trot Odd Card Out Freeze Frame Memory Lane Same is Lame Money Belt Pixel Perfect Body Builder Dizzy Rotisserie Pit Boss Dark 'n Crispy ''Mario Party 7'' ''Mario Party 8'' Crank to Rank At the Chomp Wash Speedy Graffiti Chump Rope Rowed to Victory Blazing Lassos Breakneck Building Aim of the Game Swing King Sick and Twisted Shake it Up Flip the Chimp Settle It in Court Snipe for the Picking Star Carnival Bowling Trial by Tile Flagging Rights Puzzle Pillars Chomping Frenzy ''Mario Party 9'' Logger Heads Growing Up Pizza Me, Mario Bumper Bubbles Buddy Bounce Magma Mayhem Tumble Temple Block and Roll Speeding Bullets Pier Pressure Pianta Pool Ring Leader Line in the Sand Flinger Painting Fungi Frenzy Hazard Hold ''Mario Party 10'' Soar to Score Balloon Blast Bash Jewel Drop Badminton Bash Shy Guy Shuffle Catcher This minigame takes place in a digital arcade hosted by a pink rabbit called the Arcade Bunny, a shop assistant from Nintendo Badge Arcade who provides informationto the player. The main hall is the menu of the game, where the player can select one of the various modes. From the main hall, the player can press A to access one of the modes, press Y to place badges, press X to view their collection, and use L and R, the D-Pad, or the Circle Pad to navigate modes. The player starts with 5 plays, to earn credits to play on the badge-catcher crane machine , the player can pay real money or enter play codes. Five credits cost ¥90 in Japan, $1.00 in the United States, £0.90 in the United Kingdom, and $1.30 in Australia and Canada. The player must have the funds in their Nintendo eShop account in order to purchase plays with real money; a Nintendo eShop Card or credit card is needed to add funds to the account. The player can earn free credits by playing the Practice Catcher once a day, or by receiving them as a gift on special occasions; first-time players receive five free plays. To use play codes, the player must tap the bunny on the touch-screen and select "I have a play code!". A play code can be used only once. At certain times, the bunny offers the player the option of increasing the number of plays to purchase at one time. The player can return to the original payment structure by tapping the bunny on the touch-screen and adjusting the Bundle setting. The player can use badges to decorate the HOME Menu on their Cooki Zone by placing them in some open slots in a seperate area, next to the software icons or by attaching them to folders; some badges also serve as software icons. Players can decorate with badges by accessing the badge box. Outside of the game, the badge box can be accessed through the HOME Menu Design settings. In the game, the Place Badges option in the main hall directly navigates to here. To attach badges to folders, the player must first have created a folder on the HOME menu. They can then be attached from the badge box settings as long as they are not already being used. The player can also use themes to customize the look of the HOME Menu; themes change the Menu's background and look of the folders. Players' progress is saved automatically at specific times, such as whenever a play is completed on a badge catcher. During a play, if the system is turned off, loses power, or loses the Internet connection, the player can lose progress made since the last save as well as any remaining plays. Progress cannot be restored, and lost plays cannot be refunded. Rhythm Heaven Party A new mode in this game, it allows up to 8 people to participate in Rhythm Heaven-themed minigames as any of the 60 mentioned characters, whoever has the most points and the end of each minigame wins, they are also boards based on specific Rhythm Heaven games, and the rules of Rhythm Heaven Party are the same as the rules of Mario Party 1-8 and amiibo Party. List of playable boards in Rhythm Heaven Party Karate Dojo A board based off of the Karate Man games, or to be more specific, Karate Man from Rhythm Tengoku. Barrel Toss When a player lands on an Event Space, a barrel is tossed above them, and the player has to press A in time with the rhythm to get 10 extra coins, if they don't or miss the barrel, they lose their chance. List of minigames in Rhythm Heaven Party These games are generally based on Rhythm Heaven, and a wheel will sometimes appear before the game starts, with either a random number or a heart, if the cursor lands on the number, a score goal will be triggered where once the minigame ends, the score is tallied, and if the player's score is greater than or equal to the number mentioned, they pass, otherwise they fail. if the cursor lands on the heart however, a life goal will be triggered where all of the players have a specific amount of hearts depending on the game, if a player loses all of his/her hearts, they instantly lose, so player must have at least one heart left to pass. (sometimes the player will only have 1 heart at the beginning.) Demo Version TBA List of Minigames in the Normal and E3 Demo List of Minigames in the Special Demo Differences *Bumper Balls uses "Hurry Up!" from Mario Party 9 instead of "Couldn't Be Better". *Peak Percision uses "Try Hard, Folks" from Mario Party 4 instead of "Go Crazy!". *Flash Forward uses "Loud and Sweet" from Mario Party 4 instead of "No Copying". *Objects in minigames don't use the character's personal color, instead using red, blue, green and yellow based on the player number color. *Winning and losing animations unique to a certain minigame, are not implemented. *Minigames from ''Mario Party 2 ''only use one set variation: Shell Shocked always has 5 pipes in the arena and Bumper Balls always takes place on a platform surrounded by lava. *Catch You Letter takes place only during the day. *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and Rosalina are the only playable characters, though the title screen shows Donkey Kong and Birdo as well. List of Obtainable Badges Note: These badges can be obtained by scanning Amiibo and are exclusive to Badge Mode on the Cooki Zone, they are also obtained via the Catcher minigame. Jewelpet NOTE: All badges here are based on their 2009 designs. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:2017 Category:Sequels Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Cooki Zone